nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombies are the remains of dead German, Japanese, Russian, and American World War II or Cold War soldiers who were reanimated by Element 115. They are featured in Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nazi Zombies game mode. Background 'Shi No Numa' In Shi No Numa, a radio message can be heard in the starting room by turning on three radios or by turning one radio on and pressing the use button repeatedly. The message is: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the Asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must remain *static* at all costs. The DG experiments continue. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen (static is in this word, but it is still audible) and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." The numbers are the coordinates of Tunguska and Area 51. Dr. Max is Dr. Ludwig Maxis. DG experiments is a reference to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is the setting of the second level, Zombie Verruckt. 115 is the number of Ununpentium, the 115th element on the Periodic Table of Elements. This element found in meteors and known to power the Wunderwaffe, and possibly the Ray Gun, as well as create the zombies. A meteor containing 115 is shown in the map Shi No Numa outside one of the swamp areas. 'Der Riese' In Der Riese, the creation of the Zombies and Hellhounds is explained. Dr. Maxis was testing zombies and trying to control them. The problem was that they would always go berserk and try to kill him, resulting in their deaths. He was also testing Teleporters by sending zombies through them, but they never reappeared at the mainframe. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Edward Richtofen. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first Hellhound. The dog was not teleported, but inside the teleporter, there were growling noises. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Edward left the room. Edward then betrayed him by locking him and his daughter in the room with the Hellhound, which then teleported them to griffen station. Ununpentium is the name of the element that comes from the crashed meteorite. It also is the element that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite are important pieces to the zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. In a radio message from Der Riese, Dr. Maxis says there is a large supply of 115 in "the Nevada base". The Nevada base is Area 51, which is referenced in the Shi No Numa radio message. Different variants of zombies 'Common zombies' The zombies in Nacht der Untoten, Zombie Verruckt, Der Riese, and Kino der Toten are Nazi zombies. The zombies in Shi No Numa are Imperial Japanese zombies. In "Five" the zombies are American zombies. In Ascension and Call of the Dead the zombies are Russian. In Shangri-La the zombies are Vietnamese. 'Hellhounds' Hellhounds are the zombiefied puppies of Fluffly, Samantha Maxis' dog. They appear in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten & in No Man's Land in the mapthe Moon.Some will appear large,wild and intimidating, while others are seemingly small, fragile and burnt. 'Crawler Zombies' These special zombies appear in the Call of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five" and Moon and dead ops arcade. In the map Moon they have the developed the ability to phase in and out of the players' sight. When killed, they sometimes kill any nearby zombies with their explosion. 'Space Monkeys' Space Monkeys are a new enemy in the Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie map Ascension. Another related enemy to Space Monkeys is the Cosmic Silverback from Dead Ops Arcade. Space monkeys can also steal any perk that the player might have. 'George A. Romero' George A. Romero is the boss of Call of the Dead. Romero uses a movie studio light to bash the players. When hit, the players' screen will shake and electricity will blur the players' vision.. 'Napalm Zombie' The Napalm Zombie is a new type of Zombie featured in Shangri-La. These Zombies are badly burnt and on fire. Being close to these Zombies will slowly drain your health unless you move away. Killing them causes them to explode. 'Shrieker Zombie' The Shrieker Zombie is a new type of Zombie featured in Shangri-La. These Zombies "Shriek" at the players face blinding him, then they sprint at the player trying to down them. 'Zombie Monkeys' The Zombie Monkey is a special type of Zombie featured in Shangri-La. They try to take Power-Ups that drop Trivia *On rare ocaissions, if a zombie is headless, it will continue to attack until it dies. * Some Zombies are seen marching in a comedic Nazi fashion towards the windows in Verrückt and Der * The Nazi zombies are dressed in the SS honour guard uniforms. *Technically, zombies are not unarmed. They are equipped with the weapon "BRAAAINS..." and it is possible to equip said weapon using the console on PC. * The Last Zombie starting about after round four will run, even if it had been walking (Black Ops only.) * The Zombie AI is programed to follow and attack which ever player isn't wounded or is closest to it. This is the most apparent when their head is shot off and they still move towards the player and attempt to attack them. * In Verruckt, some zombies have staples inserted into their heads, indicating they went through some kind of surgery before they died. * Sometimes, zombie will hold their hands to their heads as if they were suffering head pains. This seems to sometimes happen if a nearby zombie is killed. It will only happen if the zombie is behind a window. Gallery 830px-Ascension Zombies.jpg|A group of Ascension Zombies. Crawlers (Black Ops) image.jpg|A small horde of Gas Zombies. 830px-MONKEYS.png|A few Space Monkeys. Hellhounds image.jpg|A Hellhound on Shi No Numa. Shot0121.jpg|A disfigured zombie. Quad zombie.jpg|A Crawler Zombie close-up on Kino Der Toten. Cuban Zombie.jpg|A screenshot of a zombie from the Call of the Dead trailer. Zombies in Call of Dead 2.jpg|Two zombies in Call of the Dead. Zombies in Call of the Dead 3.jpg|A zombie in Call of the Dead. Pentagon Thief Body.jpeg|Pentagon Thief Body Pentagon Thief .jpeg|Pentagon Thief Running Pentagon Theif Face.jpeg|Pentagon Thief Face ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Dead Ops Arcade Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Shangri-La Category:Enemies Category:Moon